Majora's True Wrath
by LastSheikah
Summary: Those who have played and won Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask should know about Majora's Mask, Majora's Incarnate, and Majora's Wrath but what would happen if Majora's Wrath became even more powerful? Review PLZ, and tell me if something should be changed
1. The Power of Majora and Into Hyrule

The line things that looks like this __________mean that the story switches between the game and this world.

LS: I made this story up last night after I had some trouble with Majora's Mask. I showed it to my friends today and they said they liked it, so here it is!

Talli: They probably really liked it when they found out they were in the story. (Their names have been changed just because you never know who could be on the internet…) Who told them anyway?

Lena: *humming innocently*

The great disclaimer!!!!! *major drum-roll and cheerleaders throw candy all over the place* Talli, Lena, and I do not own Legend of Zelda or Nintendo. We do own our original characters though.

Talli: 0_o _That was your great disclaimer?_

LS: I spent all night on it!!!!! Well, when I wasn't working on this story…

Anyways, HERE IT IS!

(I know that at first this isn't incredibly original at first, but trust me, it gets really…err… Cool!)

    "Would you hurry up, Nick! It's already 11:00 o' clock at night!" Alex shouted up the stairs of her house. The teenager ran her hand through her long blonde hair and rolled her eyes at her friend's slowness.

    "I'm coming already! Sheesh!" Nick yelled back, carrying a huge bowl of popcorn down to his friends. "Couldn't you just press start on that darn thing?" Nick was a scrawny kid, with short brown hair and glasses that sat low on his nose. Some people said he looked a bit like Smeagle from the Lord of the Ring movies when he took the glasses off, and he could even imitate Smeagle's voice perfectly.

    "No!" What's the fun in that?" Bryce replied. "Besides, with the Inverted Song of Time, it should take a while for the fireworks to began." Nick sat down next to Bryce and passed the popcorn around. Bryce flopped down on the couch, keeping his eyes on the strange white clock on the TV screen in front of him.

    "11:30!" Dannie called out, jumping up and down on her chair. Alex watched with amusement as she watched her little sister's dark brown hair fly up and down with her bouncing. Dannie was actually her twin sister, but Alex was about four minutes older and looked different.  The four friends met nearly every weekend at one of their houses to play video games: Alex and Bryce always brought either RPGs or games like Super Smash Bro. Nick almost never brought the same kind of game for two weeks in a row, but mostly brought games that involved the world-famous plumber Mario. Dannie was strictly a sit-and-watch game-fan. It was Alex's turn to have them at her house, so it was her turn to pick which game to play. This time, she picked their all-time favorite game, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask.

    "3…2…1…" They counted down together as Nick stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

    "Fireworks!" Dannie shouted at the top of her lungs and grinned broadly.

    "Alex! I told you not to give her too much Halloween candy!" Bryce yelled.

    "I didn't!" she exclaimed. Her mouth dropped open when she looked down at the floor. A small pile of candy wrappers had fallen out of Dannie's pocket. "Dannie. Did you?"  The girl just stared with big eyes at the TV screen. It had gotten to the part where Majora's Mask had dumped Skull Kid and flew up to the moon.

    "Consume…Consume…I will consume everything!" The red-eyed moon said. 

    "Sounds like you, Dannie!" Nick teased.

    "Relax Dannie. Alex might not kill you this time," Bryce whispered in her ear. "She got really sick from eating too much candy yesterday. So she might not want it anymore." He grabbed onto the game controller again and ran through the field inside of the moon. On the game, Link ran up to the tree and talked to the kid underneath it right off.

    "Aren't you supposed to talk to the other four kids first?" Alex asked.

    "Yep, but I already did. I beat this game yesterday. I just thought it would be cool for you guys to see just how well I can beat Majora."

    "Or how easily you can get creamed?" Dannie replied, but Bryce instantly smacked her in the face with a particularly large pillow. Even though Dannie was the youngest of the group, she could pull off comments that none of them could even think of.

    "Would you be quiet? This is the part where I can prove to you that I won't get whipped!"

"Do you mean that literally? I heard that Majora's Wrath's got some really dangerous whips." Nick said smartly. Everyone knew that it was probably true. He had read through the player's guide nearly a hundred times.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

    Link slowly held the Fierce Deity's mask up. A kid wearing Majora's Mask gave it to him, so he definitely didn't trust it.

    "What are you waiting for? Put that mask on!" Tatl shouted.

    "Sorry, I just don't trust this mask. I'll bet my sword and every single rupee in the bank that this mask isn't to be trusted," Link replied quietly. He stared down at the mask with his icy-blue eyes.

    "You said the very same thing about the Giant's Mask, but it turned out to be good! Right?" Tatl was right. The young hero had tried to defeat Twinmold without the Giant's Mask, and it took two fairies before he realized that he was in trouble with out it. Even with the Great Fairies Sword, Twinmold was way too large to defeat with its immense size.

    "But what if…" Link wasn't scared of the mask, he was afraid of what damage it might do if it turned out to be as evil as Majora's Mask. Even if after three days no one in Termina, except for the banker, recognized him, he couldn't let these people get hurt any more. Majora's Mask had caused enough pain to the land to begin with.

"Just put the darn thing on!" Tatl demanded. Link sighed and put the strange mask on. As the mask began to take over, he started to tingle all over. He knelt down as the mask quickly turned him into the Fierce Deity. It was a familiar sensation, the same one that he had experienced when he was turned into a Deku by Skull Kid and when he put on the Goron, Zora, and Giant's masks. He had a sudden urge to take off his mirror shield to see what the Fierce Deity would look like for himself.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________  

"Couldn't you skip this part?" Dannie asked as the new mask cinematic started. "It looks really creepy." Bryce just shook his head and pressed one of the C buttons. He had kind of wanted to go through the entire ending of the game without skipping any of the parts. He pushed the joystick forward a little, and watched the next short cinematic.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

    The Fierce Deity gasped as the four Guardian Masks were pulled away from him and watched with curiosity as the masks of Odolwa, Goht, Gyorg, and Twinmold stuck to four of the walls in the strange, multi-colored room. The sound that the masks made when they stuck to the wall reverberated through the room, waking a dormant mask.

Majora's Mask flew away from the wall it was hanging on as the spikes on its sides waved like wings. Long mahogany tentacles slithered down to the floor and propelled it through the room. Link just targeted the flying mask and swung his giant helix shaped sword at it. A white dick of energy shot out of the sword and hit Majora's Mask dead-on, destroying it instantly.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

    "Yoah!" Nick exclaimed. "I didn't think that the Fierce Deity was THAT strong!" Bryce looked at the TV in confusion.

"Fierce Deity Link _isn't that strong. Last night it took me much longer to beat just Majora's Mask," Bryce answered. Something seemed wrong. Defeating the first form of Majora's Mask wasn't supposed to be that simple._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

    "What kind of battle was that, Majora!" Link shouted as the Mask floated in mid air. He was about to shout something else, but he was stopped by what Majora was doing. Long, skinny arms and legs shot out of the mask and the tentacles disappeared. A head, or an eyeball the size of a head, stuck out of the top of the heart-shaped mask.

    "Watch out Link!" Tatl yelled, reminding him of Navi. "That's Majora's Incarnate! It like to dance around a lot, so get it when it slows down!"

    Majora's Incarnate swung from side to side, making strange noises as if counting out the beat to a song. Without warning, it took off and ran rapidly around the room, leaving dozens of after-images. It stopped moving around and started a steady moonwalk. The Fierce Deity just swung his sword at it from a distance and Majora's Incarnate was felled just like its last form.

    "Do you give up yet, Majora?" Link asked, raising his sword at the monster.

    "I will never surrender to the likes of you, Hero of Time!" Majora screamed, its voice getting strangely higher. Majora's Incarnate began to float in midair. A pulsing sound echoed through the room as every muscle in Majora's Incarnates gruesome body bulged. Its head took form, actually looking like a head, but still with the one eyeball on top. It swung out its new arms and long whips took shape. 

"My last forms were a mere test of your strength! Now, feel the true wrath of Majora!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

    The four teenagers stared at the screen with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

    "Bryce? Did this happen yesterday? Majora's Wrath talking with an actual voice and all?" Alex questioned softly.

    "No. It didn't. Frankly, I've never heard any character on the Legend of Zelda games speak in a full sentence before." Bryce stuttered. Dannie grabbed one of the big, fluffy pillows from the couch and hugged it tightly.

    "Alex, that things scary," she said.

"It's okay. Bryce will beat it in no time. Just like the other two," Alex replied, trying to comfort her sister.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

    Link shivered a little bit. Ever since that new monstrosity had appeared, he had felt an evil like no other in the room. Ganon couldn't hold a match to the evil power radiating from Majora's Wrath.

    "I'll get rid of you just like your other forms." Link shouted as Tatl flew over to Majora's Wrath to help him target the beast, but as soon as she came within a yard of the monster, she flew back and hit the ground.

    "Tatl!" Link shouted. He ran up to the little fairy and lifted her gently into his hands. "Are you okay?"

    "Yeah," she answered weakly. "Just shaken." Tatl tried to fly out of the hero's hands, but landed again with a thud. Link picked her up again and set her inside his hat.

    "Looks like I'm going to beat this one the same way I beat Ganondorf," the Fierce Deity muttered to himself. "Without a fairy."

    "Ganondorf. HA!" Majora's Wrath laughed. "With him sealed within the Sacred Realm, now known as the Evil Realm, it was no hard task to claim his most prized possession!" Majora's Wrath held out its right hand, showing the back of it to Link. 

Link gasped at what he saw. (Three guesses what it is.)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bryce and his friends gasped, too.  (Wow, that sounded dumb…) Nick was tearing up his walkthrough to the game, looking for an answer to what he saw. The walkthrough never said anything about Tatl getting hurt, and then this. Dannie was covering her eyes and hiding behind the pillow. (Big, big pillow.) Alex and Bryce stared at the TV screen in horror, waiting for what would happen next.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

    Link couldn't think of anything worse than what he saw: the golden triangles on the back of Majora's Wrath's hand with the top one glowing brighter than the other two.

    "Being hidden away in shadows for so long is a cruel fate, but I did get to hear about the legends of the Golden Triangles of Hyrule, the Triforce. When I heard that Ganondorf, the holder of one of these Sacred triangles, and former King of Evil was defeated by the young Hero of Time in an alternate timeline, I knew that I had to find this piece of the Triforce and make it mine. As you can see, I was successful in doing so and now I can get the Triforce of Courage from you!"

    Link slowly started to smirk, and then began to laugh right in front of Majora's Wrath.

    "I don't have the Triforce of Courage!" he laughed. "I got the Triforce of Courage when I pulled the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time and was sealed within the Sacred Realm for seven years! When Princess Zelda sent me back to my childhood, I went back in time to just before I pulled the Master Sword. Therefore, the door to the Sacred Realm was never opened and I never got the Triforce of Courage. However, changes in the flow of time have no effect on the Sacred Realm, so Ganondorf still had the Triforce of Power!" (And that's the real reason why Zelda sent Link back to his childhood, just in case this happened.)

    Majora's Wrath growled in its high pitched voice and began to swing its whips wildly around at Link. One of them wrapped around his feet and lifted him from the ground. The long whip retracted slightly and the other one began to whip Link hard. After Link had been beaten up badly, the whip stopped lashing him, but Majora held it mere inches away from his face.

    "You will pay! I did not go through all of the hard work I slaved over to get just one piece of the Triforce!" Majora's Wrath roared. "I will be sure to destroy every single one of your 'friends' as soon as I finish you off first!" Majora used its whip and ripped the Fierce Deity Mask off Link's face. Only then did Link realize that if a mask came off too fast, it hurt a lot.

"Why don't I just leave you somewhere, all alone. Somewhere that you'll never find your way out of?" Majora's Wrath chuckled evilly, and the room filled with a deep purple darkness.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

    "That was not the ending to this game that I remember." Bryce said, shivering up a storm. If it was because it was cold, or that it was a frightening new twist to the Legend of Zelda games, or both, no one could tell.

    "What are the possibilities? Majora's Wrath has the Triforce of Power now, so what could happen?" Nick asked, staring at the TV screen. It had turned a dark purple and hadn't changed back.

"Hey, Bryce. Maybe you should reset the Nintendo," Dannie suggested. "Maybe if you do that, everything will reset on the game and turn out right." Everyone agreed at the bit of logic, and Bryce reached out to hit the reset button. When his fingers neared the system, he quickly drew his hand back when he saw a spark playing across the expansion pack. As soon as the spark died down, he reached for the button again, but never even got the chance to push it down. An electrical surge shot through the room, and the kids disappeared in a flash of light. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

    Link opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. All he could see was sand, sand, and more sand. Sand in the air, sand on the ground, sand everywhere. All he could hear was the wind blowing more sand around, and the soft noise a ghost made when it was floating nearby.

    "A poe?" Link asked. He pulled the lens of truth out of his pocket and looked around. Sure enough, a lantern-carrying poe was floating right in front of him.

    "Follow me and don't be slow. I'll will show you the way to go." The poe said, speaking in rhymes. It all seemed strangely familiar to Link.

    He obediently followed closely behind the poe as it floated over the sands. He had some trouble as it took random turns at certain points, but it went slow enough for Link to follow behind. The ghost lead Link to two posts with red flags on them when it disappeared. Link just shrugged off the poe's sudden departure and entered the space between the poles. 

    As soon as Link cleared the poles, the sandstorm died down revealing an enormous stone statue of a woman sitting cross-legged and holding two opened treasure chests in her hands. Four words crossed Link's mind as he looked at the statue: "goddess of the sand."

It finally hit him. He was back in Hyrule!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

    Bryce sat up on the cold marble floor and rubbed his eyes sleepily. All of his friends were lying on the floor near him, shaking off their sleepiness. He crawled over to Alex and gently shook her shoulder.

    "Whadaya wan' 'is erry in da' mornin'?" (Translation: What do you want this early in the morning) she asked drowsily.

    "Where are we?" Nick questioned. He was somehow able to shake off the drowsiness much quicker than the others were. Dannie was still sound asleep.

    "I'm really not sure," Bryce replied, smoothing out his unruly blonde hair and looking around the room. It was a large room, completely made up of white marble except for a small altar near one end of the chamber. The sound of a deep song echoed through the room.

    "Great. The invisible man started a choir," said Alex moodily.

    "Don't you recognize this place?" Dannie queried. "We've all seen this place a million times while you played the Ocarina of Time. This is the Temple of Time." The teens stared at the eleven-year old, surprised that she knew that it was the Temple of Time.

"Yes, this is the Temple of Time. And who are you?" 

LS: My first cliffhanger!!!!! ^__^ * spins around on chair*

Talli: -__-


	2. A New Gerudo

Disclaimer: Uh, yeah…I own nothing….

Alex: Except for me.

LS: Well, yes, but I don't own Bryce, Dannie, or Nick. They own themselves. And as for you…

Alex: That's cold…*goes back to Hyrule*

LS: Thank you so much for the review Dharmanyo! I just love it when people say that they like my fanfics! Candy for everyone! *throws armfuls of candy*

    Link sat down on a large rock and looked around at the Desert Colossus. He was as good as stuck now. If he hadn't followed the poe to the end of the Haunted Wasteland, he could've just followed the Gerudos' markers showing the way back to their fortress.

    "How could I have been so stupid!" Link thought. He couldn't talk very well, since he was so thirsty from chasing the poe in the middle of a desert. Link thought back to the last time he was here, trying to remember where the closest source of water was. He walked around through the sand, stepping lightly so he wouldn't get stuck in the sand, when he heard the soft noise of something digging its way out of the earth. A Leever, a strange green creature with spikes coming out of its top, had come out of the miles of sand and was spinning its way towards Link. The boy just moodily swung his Gilded Sword at the beast and dispatched it.

    As soon as the Leever melted into the sand, more had wiggled their way out of the desert. Link slowly backed away from the creatures. One or two of them was an easy task, but a herd of them could defeat an army of Moblins, giant pig-like monsters that often carried large spears or hammers.

    "This is not my day," Link muttered as he pulled out Light Arrows and propped his shield up against a rock.

_____________________________________________________________

    "So, who are you?" a young girl demanded. She was wearing a light pinkish-purple dress with her blonde hair running neatly down her back and a tall woman stood behind her with her gray hair in a tight bun and her arms folded.

    "Travelers," Alex answered quickly and nervously. 

    "Really? Travelers usually don't visit the Temple of Time, without a reason at least." The girl just kept on pushing them for answers.

    "Well, we were, uh…"

    "We came here to see if what our friend said is true," Bryce suddenly said.

    "Oh? And what friend is this?" She had caught the teens in a rather hard question.

    "Link," stated Dannie. The girl at the entrance to the temple smiled.

    "Why didn't you say so earlier?" she asked and turned around. The kids could've melted with relief where they stood. "Come on!" she called out, waiting for them to follow her to wherever she was going. Bryce and Nick followed her obediently, but Alex and Dannie stayed behind for just a while.

    "I owe you like 10 soda pops as soon as we get out of this mess," Alex said.

    "Make it 10 sodas and a pizza and I might throw in my two-cents more often."

    "Hey! Be nice! I've only got enough for the soda!" Alex said running off after the trio that had already left. The girls ran out of the Temple of Time and into the marketplace, but soon encountered a problem.

    "Uh, Alex? Do you know where they went?" Alex angrily shoved a guy who had shoved her.

    "No. Why do you ask?" she answered glaring at the man who had pushed her right back and he slowly walked away.

    "Because we're in a busy marketplace in a different world without any clue about where we're going."

_____________________________________________________________

    Link ran around in circles trying to get into a good position to shoot the arrow.  He aimed the Light Arrow carefully at his mirror shield lying on the ground and let the Leevers come between him and the shield. Link concentrated on the tip of the arrow as small rays of light shot out of its point and he shot it straight at the shining shield. The Leevers stopped with curiosity when the blur of light flew past. It hit the mirror shield and dropped to the ground with its light lost. The dozens of Leevers turned around to see Link yawning and sitting down on the ground. The sluggish beasts 'sped' towards him, but disappeared in a flash of light as they were attacked from behind. The mirror shield had successfully reflected the light from the Light Arrow and magnified the light so it easily destroyed all of the Leevers.

    Link idly picked up his shield, put it away, and walked back to the rock. He sat down and began to dig through the satchel Saria had made to keep his equipment in. He pushed aside his wallet, filled to the top with rupees, the bomb bag (very carefully), several Deku Nuts, and many other random objects, but he couldn't find what he was looking for.

    "Where are we?" Tatl flew out of Link's long forest-green hat and flew around. "How did we end up in a desert?"

    "I don't know exactly how, but Majora's Wrath somehow transported us here to the Desert Colossus," Link answered as he emptied the contents of the satchel.

    "You know this place? Is this Hyrule? From how you described it, I thought Hyrule would less sandy," Tatl said. "What are you looking for?"

    "This is only part of Hyrule, the part closest to Termina," Link answered, looking through his stuff again. "Where is it?"

    "What are you looking for?"

    "The Ocarina of Time! It's missing!" he exclaimed.

_____________________________________________________________

    "Hey, what happened to Alex and Dannie?" Nick asked as they followed the girl through the Market.

    "I dunno. Alex must of gone to the Bombchu Bowling Alley," Bryce answered, remembering how she had nearly thrown a fit because she had spent nearly two hundred rupees and kept hitting the cuccos in the alley. "Dannie is probably going shopping."

    "Yeah."

    "Hey, uh, where are we going?"

    "To the castle."

    "Why to the castle?" Bryce and Nick asked at the same time.

    "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule," she answered. The boys' jaws instantly dropped.

"Oh," Was all that either one of them could say in reply.

    "Alex, shouldn't we go find them?" Dannie asked nervously.

    "Heck, no!" Alex replied excitedly. "Let's have some fun first!" She looked around at all of the things in the Market like a small kid in a giant candy store. Alex began to walk off in the direction of the Bombchu Bowling Alley thinking only about payback at the game. The idea of handling dangerous explosives was exciting, too.

    "I refuse to go!" Dannie shouted.

    "You're acting like Bryce's little brother, Dannie!" Alex shouted. Dannie gasped. "Besides, if you don't come, I could leave this place and head to Lake Hylia if I wanted and you wouldn't even know."

    "You wouldn't dare!"

    "Oh, yes I would!" With that, Alex marched into the building and didn't turn back.

    Dannie stubbornly sat on the edge of the fountain, watching a small gray terrier skip past barking loudly. A bulky man walked past the fountain and looked at her, looking at her American clothes funny until she became nervous and ran into the Bombchu place after Alex.

    Alex backed away from the counter slowly, keeping far away from the large Arabian swords two Gerudo women had in their hands. Each one was carrying a large sack: one full of Bombchu and the other full of rupees. The purple-haired girl at the counter had her head resting on her hand, sound asleep and snoring softly. Dannie opened the door, but only a crack. She had heard the voices inside of the building before she had gone in, so she knew that some dangerous women were in there.

    "Well, do you have any goods that you would like to share with us?" One of the Gerudos said, her voice dripping with honey.

    "For you see, we love it when people cooperate. Take this girl for example." The other lady pointed to the sleeping girl. "Miss sleeping beauty cooperated nicely, and she's as happy as can be."  

    "Now, be a good little girl and give us anything valuable and we'll leave you alive, for now." The first Gerudo ran the blade of her sword softly across her finger. Alex scooted along the floor and tried to think of a way to get out of the situation.

    "Nothing? Not a single rupee? Are you sure?" This time the Gerudo ran the blade of her weapon across Alex's neck, not hard enough to leave more than a small mark though. (Oh, thank goodness…) 

    "I don't have anything," Alex admitted. She stood up, brushed herself off, and put her hands into her pockets.

    "I'm afraid that you'll have to pay for it in a different way then!" The Gerudo holding the bombchus said. She set the explosions down and walked towards the girl with both of her swords out and ready to kill. Alex steadily walked back towards the wall. Whoever had played the game last had only gotten to the second wall, so a small white cucco clucked around the floor.

    "It looks like tomorrow's dinner will be here for your funeral," the Gerudo still carrying the rupees said, cocking her head towards the bird. Alex pulled her hands out of her pockets and picked up the cucco. In her other hand, she held a small red pocketknife. She flicked it open with her thumb and smiled smugly at the two thieves. They stopped and watched Alex dumbfoundedly.

    "I do have something of value. A simple pocketknife, and a habit of torturing cuccos until they torture you." Alex took the blade of the knife and stabbed the cucco a little. She knew it wouldn't kill or injure the bird, but it would make it angry.

    "What are you trying to pull!"

    "Watch," Alex said. She said the mad bird on the ground, gave it a hard kick, and ran for the door.

    "CCCCUUUUUCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The cucco crowed loudly. In a rain of feathers, dozens of cuccos fell from the ceiling and began attacking the bandits. Alex sped through the door, accidentally knocking Dannie over, ("Sorry, Dannie!") and watched the 'fun.' The giant cucco in the back of the bowling alley had rammed through the wall and began pecking the Gerudos like mad. They ran for the door, so Dannie and Alex jumped out of the way before they were knocked down. The Gerudos had dropped their swords, loot, and many cucco feathers as they ran out of the door. Three birds still pursued them, pecking hard at their red heads. Alex and Dannie burst out laughing as the Gerudos ran past some castle guards with their hands high in the air and screaming at the top of their lungs. The guards just stared as the two ladies ran past and another Gerudo calmly walked in through the gate. From her outfit, the girls could tell that she was most likely a higher-class Gerudo than the other two.

    "Hey, you!" she shouted. The two young girls quickly recovered from their fits of laughter and stood up. "I saw how you managed to outsmart two of my best thieves. I am Nabooru, named after the exalted second-in-command leader of the Gerudos."

    "Uh…"

    "Let me cut to the chase. I want to make you a member of the Gerudos. But, first things first. What is your name?" Nabooru asked.

    "Alex, don't tell her!" Dannie hissed in her ear.

    "I'm Alex," she said. 

    "Strange. That's a name you don't hear around here. Now, are you coming?"

    "But what about Dannie?" Alex asked.

    "What about her?" Nabooru cocked her head to the side.

    "She has to come, or I refuse to go." Dannie smiled nervously and waved.

    Nabooru sighed. "I suppose, but no one else. My horse can't carry more than three.

    "Horse?" Alex squeaked. 

_____________________________________________________________

    "So, what brings you to Hyrule? Link been gone for a while now, and since you say you're his friends, I'm guessing that you should have known where he was, right?" Zelda asked, sitting down on the steps in the courtyard. Impa, who had been with Zelda in the Temple of Time, was now listening intently.

    "We're not exactly sure, Princess Zelda. But we do know that Link is in trouble," Bryce declared. Zelda and Impa suddenly perked up. 

    "What!" they exclaimed. "How do you know? Where is he?"

    "We don't know where he is," Nick answered. "We saw him getting hurt by this thing called Majora's Wrath. It has the Triforce of Power!" Both Impa and Zelda gasped loudly and stared at the two boys with wide eyes.

    "But, how? How could you know about something like that?" Zelda asked.

    "We saw the entire thing! Majora's Wrath showed the back of his right hand to Link, and the symbol of the Triforce with the top triangle lit up appeared!" Bryce explained. "Majora's Wrath said that he would get the Triforce of Courage from Link, but Link didn't have it, so Majora was whipping him and he said that he would leave Link somewhere all alone, where no one could find him!"

    "This is terrible," Zelda said slowly. "That monster will stop at nothing to claim the Triforce, and he will destroy every land in the world if he cannot get it. I'm just wondering one thing. Since Majora's Wrath had to travel to the Sacred Realm in order to claim the Triforce of Power from Ganondorf, he could've just grabbed the other two pieces along with it, couldn't he?" 

    "Well, we're really not sure."

    "That's not important right now," Zelda said. "What is important right now is finding Link!" She turned to Impa, ready to beg for help.

    "No," Impa replied. "I've known you for long enough to know what you are thinking most of the time. And this time, my answer is no. If I send out the guards to help in the search, we will both be in more trouble than we already are for leaving the castle." Zelda looked at the floor disappointedly. "But," the young girl looked up hopefully. "I am sure that some of the guards in Karkariko will be more than pleased to assist."

_____________________________________________________________

    Alex sat in front on Nabooru's white spotted horse, clinging to its neck and sneezing occasionally when its mane tickled her nose.

    "You just beat two sword-wielding thieves and you're afraid of a little horse ride?" Dannie asked.

    "NO! I just don't ride horses that often. And if I remember right, the road from Hyrule Castle Town to Gerudo Valley is a bumpy ride." She closed her eyes and bit her lip as Nabooru jumped her horse over a fence.

    "I would love it if you didn't strangle my horse, Alex," Nabooru said. Alex let go and sat up a little, but still kept low to the horse. Alex looked up just in time to see a small cluster of buildings surrounded by a high fence.

    "There goes Lon Lon Ranch," she said. How Link could get a horse to jump over the fence seemed an even bigger mystery after seeing how high the fence was for real. 

    "We're almost there," Nabooru said as she steered the horse left then right near a small scarlet cliff. She slowed the horse to a trot let it go by itself the rest of the way. It seemed to know its home, so it knew which way to go.

    "So, where are you two from?" The Gerudo asked.

    "We're both from a country called America," Dannie answered. Alex had nearly passed out from the horse ride.

    "America? I've never heard of that place. And I've heard of and been to a lot of places," Nabooru replied.

    "Well, it's kinda far away."

    "I had guessed that. You both have strange accents, not to mention strange clothing."

    "Well, where we're from everyone would think that you had a strange accent and clothing, too."

    "I don't doubt that. What's it like in America?"

    "Well, it's pretty good. We don't have a Royal Family or anything, but we do have a President." Noticing the look of confusion on Nabooru's face, Dannie explained. "It's kinda like a king, but he doesn't make all of the decisions right off and he has to be voted into office instead of just getting the responsibility dumped on him."

    "So everyone in your country picks who the President is?" 

    "Yeah."

    "What else? What is life like there?"

    "Kinda everything. Sometimes it's long and dull, sometimes something exciting happens. Like, just this summer, a blackout hit a lot of the eastern part of America," Dannie explained.

    "A blackout? What's that?" Nabooru questioned.

    "Oh, yeah, you don't have electricity in Hyrule. I almost forgot. Well, this man named Benjamin Franklin got this crazy idea that the same power that lightning generates could be used for lighting houses and stuff, so…"

    For the rest of the trip to the Gerudo Fortress, Dannie explained to Nabooru what life in the here and now is like. (If poor Alex wasn't asleep before, she is now!)

    After Nabooru dismounted her horse and helped the two girls off, she quickly led them deep into the base. She led them into a well-lit room full of supplies and weapons. Alex and Dannie just looked around at the room. The walls were covered with various maps of towns and some maps of individual houses.

    "Now, if you two want to be good Gerudo thieves, you'll need more than a nice dagger and a fox's wits and cunning, you'll need good tools. Nabooru picked a variety of weapons and such from the piles around he room. She gave Alex a hookshot, boomerang, a bow, a large sword like the ones the two Gerudos from the Bombchu Bowling Alley had, and a real dagger. To Dannie, she just gave advice.

    "If you want to be a Gerudo, then you must prove yourself. Alex already defeated the two Gerudos I sent to the Bombchu Bowling Alley, and that was enough for me. If you really want to be a Gerudo, either complete the training grounds or the horseback archery course. You can borrow one of the horses in the stables for the archery. I'll tell the guards to let you in, but just go to bed for now. It's getting late. If you go up the stairs over there." Nabooru pointed over to the far side of the room between a map of Kakariko and Death Mountain. "You'll find some beds. Now, good night."

    "Night!" Alex and Dannie shouted out.

    Alex and Dannie were far too tired to do much 'getting ready' before they went to bed. Both crawled into two different beds sleepily and didn't budge after that except to talk.

    "Hey Alex?" Dannie said from across the room.

    "Yeah?"

    "Are we gonna wake up tomorrow at your house, with you mom yelling at us to wake up?"

    "I dunno. Try pinching yourself."

    "No! You!"

    "I don' wanna," Alex complained. "Too tired." It was silent for a little while. 

    "What gave you the idea to make that cucoo mad?"

    "Well, it was my only option. If was thinking that I could maybe use the sign near the door to hit the Gerudo with the Bombchus with, but that woulda been suicide, so I just remembered how I would play the Ocarina of Time on the Nintendo. It was kinda fun to watch the mad attacks of Hylian chickens. I just had to find a lot of fairies to make it last for a good long time." Silence again.

    "You are so mean to Link," Dannie said. She couldn't see because of the dark, but she could tell that Alex was sticking her tongue out at her. Dannie did it right back.

Alex: Cools! I'm a Gerudo now!

LS: But Ganondork (spelling error intended) was a Gerudo…

Alex: And? 

LS: -__-


End file.
